Shy Boy, Rebellious Girl
by MisaMisaPanda
Summary: Previously called What about Naruto. Minato Namikaze was a man of routine until he met Sakura Haruno.


*I do not own Naruto.

Author's note: Hey guys, I am not satisfied with the way this story is going and the way I've written it, I haven't added the details that I feel the story needs. So I hope you enjoy the new version.

Summary: Minato Namikaze was a man of routine, he woke up everyday at six and went to bed each night at ten. He and his ( controlling ) girlfriend, Kushina went out for ramen every Friday night. Minato has lived a average life for twenty years, that is until he meet Sakura Haruno.

Name: Minato Namikaze

Age: 20

Occupation: Waiter at cafe/ college student

Apperance: 6'1, Blond hair, blue eyes, nice smile.

Personality: Quiet, easily controlled, yet happy, and smart.

Girlfriend: Kushina

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Occupation: College student

Apperance: 5'2 , pink hair, green eyes.

Personality: spoiled, rebellious, deep inside she is sweet and insecure.

Boyfriend: none

Name: Kushina Uzumaki

Age: 20

Occupation: None

appearance: 5'6, red hair, violet eyes

Personality: Loud, bitchy, conrtolling

Boyfriend: Minato

Sakura Haruno was sitting at her favorite cafe, memorized by the man before her. He must have been new, since she had never seen him before. He was tall, with seemingly untamed blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a natural tan.

"Hello, I am Minato, are you ready to order?" His voice broke her trance, for the first time in her life, she felt speechless, but of course not for long.

"That depends, are you on the menu?" Sakura said, feeling flirty. His cheeks turned several shades of pink. _'Hmm he must be shy, how cute'_ she thought.

" W-w-ell umm uhh-" He managed to stutter. Sakura noticed how much he was struggling, but she decided to play with him a bit more.

"So, do you have a break?" She asked

" A-after I w-wait on y-you" He replied nervously.

" Well, maybe you could just sit down with me now" she said invitingly.

Now, Minato had trouble saying no, so as anyone could guess he sat down with her. For a few moments he sat there awkwardly, he sat and thought how Kushina would react if she found out he was sitting with this this girl he barely knew.

Sakura broke the silence, "So, are you new?"

"Um yes, I started a couple days ago." Minato answered. Minato looked her over, noticing her pink hair, her bold behavior ,and the fact that her nose was pierced. ' She must be an attention seeker' He thought. He asked "So what's your natural color?

" Hmm, maybe if you meet for dinner tonight, I'll tell." Sakura said smirking.

"I'm flattered really, but I have a girlfriend." he replied

"Oh come on, its not like we're going to do anything... yet" Sakura said with a wink.

Minato felt pressured and he cursed himself, he had trouble saying no. "Well alright, 6 o'clock tonight at Zen?" he said.

Sakura gladly accepted. She paid her bill and went home to plan her out fit for the night.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+MINASAKU=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

**Meanwhile with Minato**

Minato was so nervous, because for one thing, this girl was extremely beautiful, and two he had a girlfriend, one who had a became jealous easily. Minato couldn't just stand her up though, he was in to deep. Sighing, Minato had to go look for an outfit for the evening.

" Why did I pick such a formal restaurant?" Minato asked himself. Minato ended up putting on a black suit over a black dress shirt with a silky gold tie. Minato looked at the time, and realized it was almost six o'clock, her quickly got into his car and drove to the restaurant.

Lucky for him, Sakura showed up almost the same time he got out of the car. He stared in awe, she looked beautiful in a strapless silver dress that ended a few inches above her knees, her hair was sleek and fell past her shoulders. He had a feeling he had never had before, he felt like he was floating.

"Shall we go in?" Sakura said. He nodded eagerly and followed her in.

***Author Note: Okay guys I don't know what you guys think of this, but I did my best. I also want to say I am a fan of Kushina, but I need kind of a villain or problem in the story, so she just ****seemed like a good choice. Review, favorite, tell me what you think and give me ideas [:**


End file.
